


No One Decides

by TheDarkRat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Grand Speech, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind whipped the banners taut, bringing the smell of the sea to their noses. The field stretched on before them, vast and unbearably open. Dawn had not yet crept over the hill. Her large black horse stamped its hoof as she adjusted her helm. Hats had never suited her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Decides

The wind whipped the banners taut, bringing the smell of the sea to their noses. The field stretched on before them, vast and unbearably open. Dawn had not yet crept over the hill. Her large black horse stamped its hoof as she adjusted her helm. Hats had never suited her. She felt calm, almost serene. There were others in line with her that were nervously jangling in their mail and mumbling quiet prayers skyward.

Another strong breeze tugs at her face and she takes a deep breath. It’s time. She nudges her charger forward and turns about to face the cavalry. The two who were flanking her look confused as she breaks rank.

“Many of us will die today.” She begins with the truth. “Our blood will stain that field. It will seep into the ground. Nothing else will grow on this field after today. But not all of us will perish. The ones that death does not claim will live on.” She kicked the horse to pace in front of the lines. “They will live on in VICTORY!” She shouted and removed her helm. Long chestnut brown hair tumbled out and blew out in the breeze like their banner flags. A gasp ran through the soldiers. “When we broke off from the mainland, we made a choice. A choice that said that “Our Fate is Ours”. We decided that enough was enough! No king would make us bend or bow to him any longer. We have our faith. We have our friends; our very way of life. Today, we fight for that. Today, we will triumph for that victory.”

“We decide to fight for the freedom for our land. Our people. Ourselves. We will be free to choose our own lives, our own laws, our own gods.” Her voice carried with the wind, strong and powerful. “We decide that we gladly give our lives for what we hold dear. We decide our destiny. Not some invading king who believes his way is the only way. Not some marauders that rape and pillage our farms. Not some pirates that block our trade from the sea. We decide! We choose!” She reigned her horse to stand in the middle. The crowd swelled with pride and emotion. All that nervous energy and anxiety roiled into an organized frenzy.

“If we die today, we die knowing we chose our fate. It was not chosen for us.” She raised her sword. “Today we fight!” The army cheered. “Today we triumph!” Louder cries arose from the lines. “Today,” She turned to face the field, the enemy still lining up, not expecting an attack at dawn. “Today no one decides our fate but us!” She pointed her sword forward and charged. There was a thunderous cry behind her as her cavalry broke into a run like the surf breaking on the shore.

The enemy never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One Shot. The plot bunny that bit me didn't give me anymore than this.


End file.
